Strange VHS Ending
This is a screen that is shown at the end of a VHS tape. It is widescreen static with black bars. The static part wipes down and stays like that for a few seconds and then it usually wipes down again making the black screen go back to normal, but sometimes the tape rewinds before the black screen goes back to normal. On some VCRs, this ending looks a bit different. Here is a list of companies that used this screen at the end. #Nintendo of America INC. #CBS and Blockbuster #TM Books and Video, Inc. #Lionel L.L.C. (From Lionel Trains) #Kultur, Inc. #Madacy Video #Time/Life Video #York Home Video #Marathon Music & Video #Shadow Entertainment (Seen on a 2003 VHS of Birthrite, perhaps among other tapes) #Raven Video (Seen on a Pressing of Scream of the Wolf, and among other tapes) #Trimark Entertainment (Rare EP Mode Tapes) #Vidmark Entertainment (Rare EP Mode Tapes) #Prism Entertainment (Canada) #Acorn Media #Showtime Entertainment #Leucadia Family Films (now Sandstar) #CFP Video (Canada) #Gateway Films Vision Video #Children's Circle Home Video #Morning Light Media #Jamboree, Inc. Video #Funtime Incorporated (Seen on a Rare 1996 VHS of The Adventures of Blinky Bill) #Vision Factory (Seen on a Pressing of Embalmer, among other tapes) #American Home Treasures #Ideal Enterprises, Inc. (Seen on Some Rare EP Mode tapes) #Best Film and Video Corp. #Superior Home Video #Goldstar Video #Qualty Video, Inc. #Stamina Products, Inc. #Exclusive Pictures #Falcon Home Video #Metacom, Inc. #J2 Communications, Inc. #KidQuest (Seen on some RARE Jay Jay the Jet Plane Videos) #Allstate, Inc. (Seen on a Rare VHS Pressing of Be Cool About Fire Safety) #Realtree Outdoor Products, Inc. (From the Monster Bucks VHS Series) #T.T.V. Video (Seen on Some Rare AVON VHS Copies of Gerbert) #Celebrity Home Entertainment #Just for Kids Video #Tae Bo Video (From Billy Blanks' Video) #New Age Video #Alpha Video Distributors #Heifer International (Seen on a VHS Pressing of The Promise) #Cascom Home Video #United American Video #Rabbit Ears Home Video (Rabbit Ears Productions) # Sony Wonder # Random House Home Video # Columbia Music Video # Sony Music Entertainment # Image Entertainment # Brass Eagle, Inc. (Seen on a VHS of Brass Eagle Paintball 101) # Totality Films, L.L.C. # Ovation Home Video # The Bridgestone Group (Agapeland Home Video) # Bridgestone Multimedia Group # Alpha Omega Publications (Bridgestone Multimedia) # ABC Video (American Broadcasting Corporation) # Burbank Video # Fisher Price Video (Specifically on Little People Videos and Sometimes on Other Videos) # Jim Henson Video (Specifically on Fraggle Rock Videos and Sometimes on Other Videos) # USAA (Seen on a 1997 VHS Pressing of Kids and Airbags) # GRB Entertainment (Seen on a VHS Pressing of War Dogs: America's Forgotten Heroes) # Hanna-Barbera Home Video (Seen on The 1989 VHS Pressing of The Flintstones: Fred Flintstones Woos Again, two of the 1991 VHS pressings of Yo Yogi in 3-D and Hanna Barbera's Festival of Fun, perhaps among other tapes) # Word Visual Audio (Seen on a RARE VHS Pressing of Acapella: The Video Collection) # Word Entertainment (Specifically on the VeggieTales Videos and Sometimes on Other Videos) # Hallmark Home Entertainment (Seen on a 2001 VHS Pressing of Jim Henson’s Jack and the Beanstalk: The Real Story) # Manhattan Entertainment (from Manhattan Home Video) # TeleGenic Entertainment, Inc. (Canada) # LawrenceVision 3-D (Seen on the 1993 AVON VHS pressing of Goldilocks and the Three Bears) # Allied Artists Home Video # Brentwood Home Video # Barney Home Video # Vision Forum Video # Lyrick Studios (Seen on a 1997 VHS pressing of Barney: Waiting for Santa, and some other tapes like Francesco’s Friendly World, Wishbone, the 1996 VHS of Kids for Character and others) # Tommy Nelson (Seen on a 2000 VHS pressing of Little Dogs on the Prairie: Pride Prejudice and Fudge, perhaps among other tapes) # PolyGram Video # Hi-Tops Video # ZonderVan Video # 3-G Home Video # National Geographic Video (Specifically on The Wild Thornberrys Videos and Sometimes on Other Videos) # D.K. Vision (Dorling Kindersley) # Barron's Home Video # WWE Home Video (from WWF Home Video) # MNTEX Entertainment # Gaiam/Living Arts # HBO Video (from Miscellaneous Home Video) # VidAmerica, Inc. # Publisher's Choice Video # Imperial Entertainment Corp # Sterling Home Entertainment # Republic Pictures Home Video (Some Promo Copies Recorded in EP) # WorldVision Home Video (Some AVON Copies Recorded in EP) # Vestron Video (Seen on an EP Mode Pressing of Gleaming the Cube Demo Tape, and the 1993 AVON Pressing of Where the Red Fern Grows) # Family Home Entertainment (Specifically on the Baby Einstein Videos and Sometimes on Other Videos, also seen on those AVON tapes, seen on a RARE VHS pressing of The Rudolph, Frosty & Friends Sing-Along) # Strand Releasing Home Video (Seen on a pressing of Psycho Beach Party, perhaps among other tapes) # Lettuce Entertain You, Inc. (Some EP Mode Copies) # Malofilm Video (Canada) (Specifically seen on an EP Mode pressing of Air Bud) # Paramount Home Video (Canada) # Columbia/Tristar Home Video (Canada) # Buena Vista Home Video (Specifically on Schoolhouse Rock Videos, ESPN Videos and Sometimes on Other Videos) # Drive Entertainment (Specifically on Sharon, Lois and Bram Videos and Sometimes on Other Videos) # Woodhaven Entertainment # Starmaker Entertainment # Strand VCI Entertainment # Strand Home Video (Seen on a 1996 VHS Pressing of Anchor Bay Copy of Thomas' Christmas Party and Other Favorite Stories) # Video Treasures #Anchor Bay Entertainment (Specifically on Thomas the Tank Engine Videos and Sometimes on Other Videos) #City Productions Home Video (Seen on the 1994 VHS Pressings from A Tour of United States Capitals) #Saltin Maxum Housewares (Seen on a VHS Pressing of George Foreman's Lean Mean Fat Reducing Grilling Machine) #National Fire Protection Association (Seen on the VHS Pressing of Sparky's ABC's of Fire Safety) # Wet Cement Productions, Inc. (Seen on the Pressings of the Ewe Know Videos) #Questar Home Video # Feature Films for Families (Seen on Some Tapes Duplicated by Osborn Video Productions (early VHS pressings, Morning Sun Productions (rare pressings), and Copyrite Technologies, Inc. (later versions indeed.)) # Cabin Fever Entertainment (Seen on the AVON pressing of Lonesome Dove, perhaps on some AVON copies Recorded in EP) # New Horizons Home Video (Seen on Some RARE EP Mode Tapes) #Diamond Entertainment Corporation #Sparrow Communications Group (from Sparrow Home Video) #Silver Screen Video # Simitar Entertainment # Holt Rinehart Winston (Canada) # M3D Studios, Inc. (Music in 3 Dimensions) (Seen on Some Really Rare M3D Videos that was Recorded in the EP/SLP Mode) # Platinum Disc Corporation # Direct Source Special Products, Inc. # SBR, Inc. (Recorded in the SP/EP Mode) # The Biltmore Company (Seen on a VHS Pressing of Biltmore Estate: Discover a Guilded Age Christmas) #The Colgate-Palmotive Company # Prentice Hall (Distributed by Pearson Prentice Hall Video) # Scott Foresman Addison Wesley (Specifically on Mathmatazz Videos and Sometimes on Other Videos) # Marshmallow Marketing Video Corporation (Recorded in the EP Mode) # Rhino Home Video (Specifically on My Little Pony Videos, G.I. Joe Videos and Sometimes on Other Videos) # The Incredible World of DiC Home Entertainment (from Sterling Entertainment Group) # Xenon Entertainment Group # Triboro Entertainment Group #Sterling Entertainment Group # Gemstone Entertainment #Front Row Entertainment # Palm Beach Entertainment # Allumination Filmworks # ADV Films # V-Lite (Seen on some Promotional VHS Tapes) # FUNimation Productions, Inc. # BMG Video (Seen on a pressing of Cabbage Patch Kids: The Sing Along) # DiC Toon-Time Video (Specifically on Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Videos and Sometimes on Other Videos) # 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (Seen on the Pressings of M*A*S*H The Complete Seasons, Shirley Temple: Sing and Danice Along, The Sound of Music, Ice Age, as well as the 1999 British pressing of The Simpsons: Oh Brother Where Art Thou? perhaps among other tapes) # Crown Video (Seen on a Pressing of Living Language: SPANISH) # Orion Home Video (Seen on Some Really Rare EP Mode Copies) # Warner Home Video (Seen some Pressings of The Bourne Identity (Rare EP Mode Copy), Thumbelina, The Avengers, City of Angels, Wrongfully Accused, The Wizard of Oz (60th Anniversary Edition) and the Canadian Pressing of Stephen King’s It, perhaps among other videos) # Walt Disney Home Video (Seen some Pressings of Summer of the Monkeys (Red Tape Version), The Rescuers (2003 Version), and other rare tapes like Some Other Winnie the Pooh Tapes) # Walt Disney Home Entertainment (Specifically on the Baby Einstein Videos and Sometimes on Other Videos, Two Rare Tape Pressings of Growing Up With Winnie the Pooh: A Great Day of Discovery and Friends Forever VHS Have Not Found Them Yet, Seen on a VHS Pressing of Disney Institute Vacation Planning Video) # Turner Home Entertainment (Some AVON Copies Recorded in EP) # VCI (Video Collection International) (UK, From Other Videos On Any ALF UK Tapes) # Lollipop Video (From the UK VHS Pressing of ALF: The Animated Series - A Mid- Goomer Night’s Dream And Bone Losers) # Golden Book Video (Specifically on Some Rare AVON Tapes and Sometimes on Other Videos, Seen on a RARE Orange-Red VHS Tape pressing of Schoolhouse Rock: Science Rock) # Oral Deaf Education (Seen on a RARE Green VHS Tape pressing of Dreams Spoken Here) # BBC Video (Seen on a Following Canadian Tape pressing of The Wrong Trousers and Some of UK Tape pressing of A Close Shave and On To White Deer Park) # Eaglemoss Video (Seen on a UK VHS Tape pressing of The Animals of Farthing Wood #2: The Journey Begins and #4 False Haven) # Carlton Video (Seen on a UK VHS Tape pressing of Mole‘s Christmas) # Phoenix Films & Video (Seen on some of a pressings of The Little Mole tapes) # Lorimar Home Video # Karl/Lorimar Home Video Category:Screens Category:VHS Endings